The present invention relates to a view finder device (a video display device) mounted to a video camera, and more particularly to a view finder device which is capable of switching a video displayed on a display between a video of a camera video signal from a video camera and a video of an interrupt video signal (a return signal from a video interrupt source such as a video switcher).
In general, a plurality of broadcast-grade video cameras are connected to a video switcher when a TV program is recorded or broadcasted. An operator of the switcher views video feeds from the plurality of video cameras at the same time, and determines which of the video feeds will be used for the TV program. In order to create an interesting TV program, it is necessary for example to obtain a zoomed-in video of a subject and a video of the entire area of the scene to express the on-site presence. In order to obtain videos with various views, camera operators are required to spontaneously decide which video image should be sent to the switcher. For this purpose, a function is provided, which enables the camera operator to view the video feed currently being chosen by the switcher. This function allows the camera operator to acquire video image with a view which is different from the one currently being chosen by the switcher. Therefore, a broadcast-grade video camera, in general, is configured to receive an input from the switcher, and includes a function to switch between a video currently being acquired by the camera (hereinafter, referred to as “current video”) and a return video from the switcher (hereinafter, referred to as “return video”), generally, by pushing a video-select button provided on a lens mounted on the video camera or pushing a video-select button provided on a zoom remote controller which is connected to the lens.